


I Love You

by lovesmoakingarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoakingarrow/pseuds/lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a speculation fic for 3X20 based on the prompt Felicity states I Love You to Oliver for the first time.</p><p> Talk to me <a href="http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a speculation fic for 3X20 based on the prompt Felicity states I Love You to Oliver for the first time.
> 
> Talk to me [here](http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

Oliver could not remember how he got on the plane. Felicity was sitting on the floor of the plane with Thea's head on her lap. She was combing her fingers through Thea's hair giving his sister comfort. Thea was in bad shape. She was just staring blankly ahead. Roy was dead. The only thing that went through her mind was Roy was dead, Roy dead, Roy dead trying to save her life. There were too many if only going through her mind. If only she had not gotten into the car with Merlyn, if only she had not trusted him, if only he used her to kill Sara, if only Lance turned on the Arrow because of Sara's death, then Roy would be alive today not dead trying to save her from the stray bullet in the fight between Arrow and SCPD. She was also shot after Roy went down.

Felicity looked down at the girl in her lap. She loved Roy as a brother. He was her teammate, the baby of the team. She remembered Roy asking if the team's name was Team Arrow. She remembered him trusting her enough to say that he might have killed Sara. God she does not how much tears she has left but they just kept on coming. Roy died a hero saving Thea. Thea is badly hurt. The second she looked at Oliver that day, she knew what was coming. She looked up at Oliver and he was looking at her and Thea with an intensity that took her breath away. He was memorizing both of them like this might be the last time he is going to see them.

She understood his reason. This was Thea, his sister, his only family. If it comes to that, she too will make the same choice. Oliver will accept Ra's offer and will become the next Ras-Al-Ghul in exchange for Thea's life. She will not let Oliver go without a fight. She will give Oliver a reason to not lose his soul.

She looked at Diggle and John came and took over for her. She walked towards Oliver and once she made the decision, her heart felt light. She is not doing it to change Oliver's mind about his decision. She is doing it because it was the truth and it is time she let him know. She reached him and he did not take his eyes off her. She kneeled before him and when they were at eye level at each other, she threw her arms around his neck and before he could even register her intent, she kissed him. It was nothing like the first time she kissed him. She gave everything she got in that kiss and poured out all her emotions. Oliver was shocked at first and kissed her back equally enthusiastic. There were tears in both their eyes when they part and she said the one thing she wanted to say to Oliver for a long time he was her partner. I LOVE YOU OLIVER, I ALWAYS HAVE. I ALWAYS WILL.


End file.
